A New Life
by Ellie.O Nef
Summary: Amelia is a human princess turned into a Smurf, she's very vain, she has annoyed the Smurfs so much to the point that they star avoiding her, what happens when the only one that doesn't avoid her is the only one she hates? OC's point of view
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first Smurf fanfic, obviously, this won't be perfect and maybe will be a little confusing. This fanfic's protagonist will be my OC, Amelia, thanks ****for the name! And also will be in her point of view, I'm thinking about doing some series of fanfics, and I would love to have a page on the Smurfs Fanon Wiki, but I don't know how to make one :/ (I'm stupid, I know). Well, for now, enjoy! **

_**Chapter 1: **_

Morning?! Already?! Ughh I hate mornings! And the worst thing is that I don't have room service here! I hate this place! I wish I was still in my castle, where I was treated as the princess I am, not like a normal _person_, or I mean _Smurf_, I'm not supposed to be here! Stupid witch! Someday you'll pay for this!

I get up, and I get dressed up, as usual since I'm here, I brush my beautiful hair and I get out of that Goodie Goodie's house, I wonder why she's not there, every morning since I came here she was usually taking care of her flowers, I think that flowers would look better on my hair, but I won't try to even touch her flowers again, I don't want her to get mad at me for picking her flowers and putting them on my hair again, what a drama queen, maybe she was just jealous because I looked SO pretty with that flowers, way prettier than her of course.

And there was Hefty, he was walking singing that stupid song, I wonder if he would want to go have a walk with me. "Hi Hefty, wanna go on a walk with me?" I said as sweet as I could, ha! He won't resist

"Hmm..." He looked nervous, I'm not surprised I always have had the ability to drive the guys crazy. "Sorry, Amelia, I have to help... Hmm... Taylor repair his smurfing machine, that's it!" _'smurfing machine'_? Whatever! But he was lying! I only have 3 days living in this cursed village but I'm pretty sure he is NOT the one who repairs stuff, how dare he to lie to me?!

"Don't you say" Do you think you can fool me?

"Yes, and I will be very busy for most of the day, and for most of the week also" Really? "So, have a smurfy day, Amelia!"

Ughh he'll regret this, I know. Oh there's Grouchy! That's my kind of guy! Well, not really, my kind of guy would be a Prince Charming that does everything for me and always tells me how beautiful I am.

"Hi Grouchy! Would you want to go..."

"I hate going on and a walk with you!" How does he know I...? Whatever!

Meanwhile, Brainy, the Smurf with glasses, was passing by, he was holding a book with his right arm and he seemed very happy, ready to annoy other Smurfs, I guess. Maybe he would want to have a walk with me, so I called him.

"Hello, Brainy" I said with a coquette tone instead of a sweet one, maybe Smurfs doesn't like sweet girls, but they seem to like that Goodie Goodie as well...

When I called Brainy, he seemed nervous too, he surely tried to make me think he was entertained because he suddenly opened his book and acted like he was reading it.

"Oh, hi Amilia! Bye Amilia!"

"It's AMELIA!" I cried, I thought he was supposed to be the smart Smurf. But why was EVERYONE avoiding me?! The day before yesterday, everyone seemed to like me, I received lots of flowers and chocolate, what a beautiful day! But then, when I start being myself, everyone starts avoiding me! What's next!?

"Amelia! There you are!" Oh no, there's that dumb blonde again, I shouldn't have asked _'what's next?!' _"I just finished doing my chores" do I seem like I care? "And as you're finally awake" she joked, and she's not funny at all "I thought maybe you'd like to go pick smurfberries with me."

"What are _smurfberries_?" I asked, as cold as I could, of course I know what smurfberries are, but I have an idea.

"Smurfberries are red, round..."

"Red? Awesome!" I said sarcastically.

"Yes, you can find them on..."

"A volcano?" Yep, that's my wonderful idea, I'll annoy her! This is gonna be funny!

"No, not a volcano, on..."

"An ogre's shoe?" I'm just saying what comes to my mind first, maybe I'll annoy her even more if I just say stupid things.

"Ew, no, on..."

"Nevermind, I got it, I'm not a dumb blonde."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing! Just take me where the smurfberries are." I started walking, she is just standing there, maybe thinking about what I said. "Are you coming?"

"Of course, follow me, and if you have a question or you wanna go anywhere, you can can tell me, OK?" If everyone continues ignoring me, she'll be the only one who I can ask questions to, unfortunately. Oh, and there's also Papa Smurf, but he's busy most of the time.

"OK" I said rolling me eyes, I want her to know I don't like her, maybe she'll leave me alone like that, or at least it'll make her stop being so nice to me, it makes me sick!

"Smurfy!"

I didn't reply because I don't want to have a conversation with her, so we just walked, quietly, it was awkward, I wanted to get a rock from the floor and throw it at her and then laugh hysterically, that would be so funny! But it's better if I don't do it, for now.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"We are here!" She said, enthusiastic, I hate that so much! I was going to roll my eyes again when she gave me a basket.

"What is _this _for?"

"To put the smurfberries on when you pick them" Thank goodness she didn't add the 'duh', I would punch her in the face is she did that.

"So you mean I'll have to pick the smurfberries by myself?!" No, no and no! Everyone does EVERYTHING for me! Well, that was when I was in my castle...

"If you wanna have smurfberries..." Of course I want smurfberries! They're delicious! Mmmm.

"Okay, but I'll go somewhere else to pick them" Because I don want her to see me actually, working, it is just too embarrassing. I was just about to go somewhere where she couldn't see me when she stopped me. "What?"

"Don't go, Gargamel could see you"

"I'm just going behind that bush" I said pointing out to a Smurfberry bush "And who's that 'Gargamel'?"

"Gargamel is and evil wizard, he is always trying to catch us"

"And why would an evil wizard want to catch _us_?"

"Because he wants to either, turn us into gold, eat us, just destroy us or extract our essence." OK, that sounds scary.

"So you mean that he'll catch me if I'm without you, you'll defend me with your super powers or what?"

"No, I just mean that maybe if you see him you wouldn't know he's evil and he would catch you easily."

"Ha! I'm not stupid!" Like you, Goodie Goodie "I wouldn't let any human catch me. Yes, I was a human before, but that doesn't mean I trust them, OK?"

"OK, but don't go, please, we have to be careful."

"Whatever, I'll go wherever I want! And he won't catch me, so don't be so windy" I just started walking away, I didn't go so far, I really don't want that evil wizard to catch me and eat me, that sounds creepy. I was thinking about what the Goodie Goodie told me when I felt like something is was starring at me, I turned around and I saw a big, orange cat behind me, Oh my gosh I love cats!

"Hi kitty!" I was about to give it a smurfberry when he pinned me to the ground with its paw. "AHHH!" I hope Smurfette hears me, I don't wanna be eaten by this cat. I saw Smurfette coming and suddenly stoping when she saw the cat.

"Oh Smurf!" She exclaimed, is she going to do something?! "Azr..."

"Azrael!" An ugly man said, Smurfette quickly hid behind a tree when she saw him, he didn't see her, though. "There you are! And I see you caught a Smurf." He took me and said "I don't remember I have seen you before, who are you? Did the Smurfs create you like they created that Sassette?" Wait, what? That little redhead was created? So that explains why there are only two females in the village, besides me of course. But what about Smurfette? Whatever, this is not a good time to make hypothesis, and I don't care about her and her mysterious origin.

"That's none of your us business, and now let me go, you..."

"I see you don't know me yet, well, let me introduce myself, I'm the Great and Powerful Gargamel!"

"Gargamel?!"

**So tell me, is this a good first chapter? If it's bad, please tell me, if it's good, tell me also. Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your reviews, I really appreciate you like this Fanfic, and if you want to give ideas for future fanfics you can do so! Just PM me (does that phrase even exists?) OK, here we go again...**

_**Chapter 2:**_

"Gargamel?!" Oh no! Gargamel, the evil wizard, just caught me! Why did I ignore Smurfette?

"Yes, that's my name, and now, we're going to my towel!" He got me into a bag or whatever that thing is, that's not how you're supposed to treat a lady, sir! But this is not the right time to think about modals, I have to find a way to get out of here. "Azrael! Are you there are not anymore Smurfs?!" I heard him saying.

"Meow, meow" the cat replied, I didn't know cats replied to their owners, I never had a cat, my mom hates cats, do all cats do that? Or maybe that 'Azreal' is a special kind of cat, his owner is a wizard, after all.

"I'll believe you this time."

"Meow" Wow, it's like they're having a conversation, awesome! What I am thinking about?! I have to find a way to get out of this bag.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I tried to get out of that bag all the way to the wizard's towel, but that was in vain. He put me on a cage. Got God's sake, I'm so scared!

"Let me go in this instant!"

"No, I won't."

"You're just loosing your time, you can't eat me, nor turn me into gold, or whatever, because I'm not a real Smurf." I hope this works, I think I'm not lying, I'm a human, a witch turned me into a Smurf, but, does that make me a real Smurf?

"How is that that you're not a real Smurf? Are you trying to fool me, you little brat?"

"Why would I do something like that?" I put an innocent face, that works with my parents, though "I'm saying the truth, I'm really a human, I was turned into a Smurf against my will." I said dramatically, I think I would be a good actor, if I wasn't a princess that's it, wait! I'll tell him I'm princess! Maybe he'll decide that I'm valuable and he won't do anything to me! "And I'm a princess, Princess Amelia, my father is King Eduard, I'm pretty sure you know him."

"Of course I know him, but I don't think you're the real princess, I think you're just trying to fool me."

"Ask him if you want" Of course he won't, I have to think about something else... "What are you going to do with me?"

"Hmm, let me think, turn you into gold, maybe. And I'll be rich! Hahaha!"

"No! You won't! They'll come to rescue me!"

"Who? Your fellow Smurfs? I don't think so, you're so annoying that maybe they're now throwing a part in relief that you're not there anymore!"

"_Annoying_? Annoying your mother!" How dare he?! I'm not annoying!

"Hey! Don't get Mum into this!"

"You called me annoying! I had to defend myself!"

"You're annoying and that's the truth! And that miserable Smurfs won't come to rescue you." I'm not annoying! I'm everything but annoying! He's such a... There's Smurfette! She came! Finally! And how does she think she will rescue me? I can't let Gargamel see her, if he catches her... I don't know what will happen, I don't think anyone else knows we're here.

"I'm not annoying, you're just lying to me to make me feel bad."

"Why would I lie to you? I..." I didn't pay attention to what he said next, Smurfette wasn't where I saw her first anymore, maybe he decided to leave there, but that's impossible! She's such a goodie goodie, I don't think she would leave an innocent creature like me behind, she just can't! A sound interrupted my thoughts, I sounded like something fell inside the other room, well, that is a closet not a room.

"Azrael! It looks like something or someone is in there, come on!" Both, the cat and the wizard entered to the closet, or whatever it is. Then the door closed, it was Smurfette! I don't care how she did it, I just care about how she's going to save me.

"Finally! I thought you had forgot about me!"

"Don't worry, now I just have to open this cage" She said while she was trying to open the cage with the key, that Gargamel's so stupid, why didn't he take the key with him? Wasn't he expecting something like this? Well, I'm really thankful he's not smarter.

"Hurry up! I feel like a bird!"

"Open the door! Whoever you are!" Gargamel said, he probably knew someone closed the door, he was trying to open it, and he's going to open it, I just hope we can escape before.

"Almost... Ready! Come on Amelia! Let's go!" This is so high! Smurfette jumped without any problem, I think I can do it, and I did it, I'm not used to jump, that's not what princesses like me were about to get out of this dirty towel when Gargamel finally managed to open the door.

"Smurfs! Stop there!" _'I don't think we're gonna make it!' _That's what I thought, and that's what I was gonna say, but a voice outside the towel interrupt me.

"Gargamel! Bigmouth is hungry!"

"Oh no!" Gargamel just got inside the closet again and closed the door, is he serious?

"Now is our time, Amelia! Come on!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

We runned until we were deep in the forest, we were agitated so we stopped to take breath.

"Tha-t was exciting, and exhausting, don't you think, Amelia?"

"Sure it was, thanks for saving me." I said, not as cold as before but still cold.

"You don't need to thank me, that's what friends are for!" _'Friends' _I am not _her _friend, and _she _is not her friend either! What is she talking about?!

"You're not my friend! Not even in your dreams!"

"I don't know why you treat me _that _way, as long as I remember I have been nice and friendly to you, hey are you so unsmurfy to me?"

"Because I DO NOT like you! And I don't know why everybody else likes you!" I won't tell her the real reason why I'm mean to her, NEVER!

"Well, I don't like you either, I tried, but you're so cold to me."

"I can't be warm to someone like you, you're so sweet, that disgusts me so much, and you're not even that pretty!"

"Why do you care so much about physical appearance? Being pretty is not everything, you think that because you're good looking everyone is supposed to like you, but it's not like that! You're spoiled, annoying and you treat everyone like servants that have to do everything for you! That's why every smurf ignores you now!" How dare she talk to me that way?! And she also called me _'annoying'_! That's it!

"I'm NOT annoying! You ARE annoying, you're a dumb blonde who acts like a goodie goodie! It's obsessed over pathetic flowers! As ridiculous as their owner! I wouldn't be surprised if you are jealous of me in the inside. Now, do me a favor and don't ever talk to me again! Stupid bimbo!"

She didn't try to talk to me, she just stood there, just like me. I don't know why I feel like _this_. I feel bad, something tells me I shouldn't have spoken to her that way, that maybe it would be better to try to be her friend. I thought it would feel satisfactory to speak my mind, to say what I think about her, or what I want to think about her... Maybe I'm the jealous one, maybe I'm the dumb blonde, and even the annoying one... But, what I am thinking? Of course she's all that, not me! I don't stand this anymore!

I just want to go away, and that's what I am gonna do, I want to get lost, I don't care where I go, not anymore.

**What do you think? Do it looks like so tried so hard to be dramatic? Is it confusing? If it is, you can ask me, I'll explain whatever to didn't understand to you, but that's it, I won't give you spoilers. I thought this chapter was going to be done by yesterday night, but it wasn't. I'm hopeful that the Smurfs' fandom will increase by 2017 with the new Smurfs movie, so my stories won't flop :( :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, this is the final chapter, I hope you have enjoyed the fanfic (if you read it, of course) I'm not gonna stop writing fanfics just because just a few people read them, someone has to read them, maybe in 3 years, but someone has to read them, though :( It is because not many people like Smurfs, or maybe they do, but they're not fans, I remember when I was a Frozen fan, I went to the premiere and I was maybe one of the first fans, I was completely obsessed with Frozen, and as the movie was new, it wasn't very known, but then it got old and I got back to Smurfs fandom, and it looked like the next day after I stop being a Frozen fan, Frozen was the big deal! It makes me remember a SpongeBob episode, when SpongeBob got a funny wing. I hope that doesn't happen with my obsession with the Smurfs :( OK, stop talking and continue with the story! **

_**Chapter 3: **_

Why did I run? Because if I stayed I would have apologized to Smurfette, and I didn't want to do that, it would be embarrassing, because my ego is so big that it is very difficult to me to accept my mistakes, and even to apologize.

I didn't know where I was, or what time it was, I just knew that I was somewhere into the woods and that it was probably nighttime, a voice inside me told me I shouldn't have ran away.

"It would be easier for you to just say _'Sorry, I didn't mean that'_ or at least _'Can we go to the village now?'_, look at yourself now! You're cold and hungry!" It told me.

"I'm not cold nor hungry!" The truth is, that I was cold and hungry, I was also a little scared, but not scared of ghosts, monsters or anything like that, scared that someone can saw me talking to a voice in my head, which is the same than talking to myself, I didn't want to be called _crazy_. "And know leave me alone! _You_!"

"Angel Smurf."

"What?"

"I'm Angel Smurf, and I'm over here" There was a little Smurf with angel wings and dressed up in white floating over my right shoulder.

"So you're not a voice in my head after all"

"No, I'm Angel Smurf and I tell you what is right, and to tell you what you shall smurf and what you shall not smurf. If you listen to me, you'll be a good Smurf and you will be out of trouble." OK, I got it! Stop repeating your name!

Suddenly another little Smurf appeared, but this one appeared over my left shoulder. This one was red and had devil wings and horns.

"Don't listen to him!"

"Why not?" The Angel Smurf seemed nicer. "And who are you?"

"I'm Devil Smurf" He said proudly. "And you shouldn't listen to him because if you do you'll be as nice and sweet as Smurfette, yuck! So if you wanna be awesome and have fun, you have to follow me!"

"Now, I don't really know if being like Smurfette is as bad as I thought..."

"But you don't wanna have fun?!"

"Yes, but I wanna also be nice, and be loved for who I am, not for my social position, like when I was a human... Which doesn't work in the village with the Smurfs"

"If you're good you can also have fun, healthy fun!"

"Healthy fun is boring!"

"No it isn't! And it doesn't have unsmurfy consequences like bad fun!"

"But..."

"Stop you two!" I guess they were going to start fighting, the least thing I wanted in this moment was to see two Smurfs, who were probably products of my imagination, fighting with each other.

"I just wanna get to the Smurf vill... What's that?" I said surprised, little snowflakes were falling from the sky, it was snowing?

"It's snow" Said Devil Smurf.

"I know! But it's Spring, why is it snowing at this time of the year?"

"Because you're on a mountain" And don't talk to me like I was a fool! Stupid Devil Smurf!

"Oh no! And I'm getting cold, stupid short dress!"

"We have to get down of this mountain!"

"Don't listen to him! Stay here and play with the snow!"

"No!" Angel Smurf and I said together.

And I started walking again, I was tired, but now I was also cold! I knew it was a mountain but I didn't know it was going to snow, is it that high? For now, I'll better get going, I don't wanna catch a cold or something worse.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

After walking for a long time, I felt weak, cold, hungry, I didn't know what I was going to do. Shortly after I started walking again, it started to snow very hard, I thought I was in the middle of an ice storm, I didn't say where I was going, I couldn't saw! But I was still on the mountain.

"I wanna rest" I told Angel Smurf and Devil Smurf while I sat in front of a tree.

"We can't stop now! We have to get going!"

"Yeah, we have to get to the village" Devil Smurf agreed, it was the first time, though.

"But I can't walk no more" I was freezing cold and I was falling sleep, or maybe I was dying? No! No! Impossible!

"Don't fall asleep!"

"Someone's coming!"

"How do you know?"

"They're calling your name, don't you hear? Or maybe your name isn't Amelia?"

Yes! I heard them, it was Smurfette's and some other Smurfs' voices! They were looking for me! I was excited but I couldn't even keep my eyes open.

"I'm here" It came out as a whisper, I didn't have the strength to say it louder, I was going to try again but I was beginning to see blank, I just could hear the voices, they were closer.

"Oh my smurf! Amelia!" That's the last thing I heard, I didn't even recognize the voice.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When I woke up I was confused, I didn't know where I was, but then I saw it better, it was my bed in Smurfette's house, I had to live with her while my own house was being made. Some minutes after that, the door opened.

"Oh, Amelia, thank smurfness you're awake"

"Papa Smurf, what happened?" What a question! Of course I knew what happened! Why did I even ask that?

"Well, Smurfette told us that you had run away, she was very worried so I sent some Smurfs to look for you, when they found you you were unconscious, they thought you were..."

"Oh"

"By the way, Smurfette wanna talk to you, it is okay for you if I let her in?"

"Of course, I also wanna talk to her."

Papa Smurf made her in.

"Thanks Papa" she said.

"I'll wait outside" And he closed the door.

"Oh Amelia! Are you OK?"

"I think so, but I hope I don't see snow again for a long time!" I laughed, she just smiled at me.

"I'm so sorry! I..."

"Sorry? Why?" I didn't believe I was going to say this... "I'm the only one who needs to apologize."

"But I..."

"No! No! You should never apologize for being nice and friendly! However, I was very mean to you, and I think I was the jealous one"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to be like you in the inside, everyone loves you!"

"But..."

"No but's! And when someone tells you _'you're not even that pretty'_, please don't believe it! They're just jealous or very self-centered, just like I was..."

She didn't reply, she was analyzing what I said, though. We remained some minutes in silence, until I decided to break the silence and say something I never imagined I was going to say, at least not to her.

"Do you still wanting to be my friend?"

"Of course!" And she hugged me, I hugged her back. It felt weird to be hugged by someone who's not my Father or my Mother, not even my aunts and uncles hugged me, they hated me.

When we stop hugging I tried to stand up, I just felt my throat hurting but nothing more.

"Where are you going? You need to rest"

"I owe the other Smurfs an apology, I was so demanding and even manipulative, but I annoyed them, and I don't want them to ignore me, it feels bad" I laughed again, this time she also laughed.

"Just use this if you're gonna get out" she hand me a pink scarf, I HATE pink! But I won't complain about the color, it's just ridiculous, so I was ridiculous...

"Thank you"

"Just wait here for a second, I'll tell you when you can come up."

"Ok..." I had no idea what she was up to.

"Come now Amelia!" I thought about seeing through the window to see if something was happening outside, but that would take me more time, and I was curious, I had no idea why Smurfette wanted me to wait inside and I wanted to find out.

When I opened the door I saw a lot of Smurfs, probably the whole village, there were a lot of balloons everyone looked happy.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled.

"Is this for me?"

"Of course! Is a Welcome Home Smurfy Party!" Said the little girl, Sassette. I never had a party like this before, I've had a lot of balls, but they were boring and elegant, this one was fun and full of happiness!

Everyone started dancing and having fun.

"H... hi, Amelia." Said Brainy Smurf, he looked nervous, but I think this time it was a 'good nervous'.

"Hi, Brainy"

"I'm sorry for avoiding you earlier..."

"Don't worry, I would do the same if I were you"

"I just wanted to ask if you'd want to... Hmmm..."

"Dance?"

"Yes..."

"Oh, Brainy! You shouldn't be so shy! And yes, I wanna dance"

"Shy? Me?!"

"I was just kidding"

I danced and had fun all night, I love this kind of parties! And I'm so happy, because I have a new family and friends, I wanna be a Smurf for the rest of my life!

_THE END_

**No! This is not the end! I'll have more stories but I don't think they will be in any character's point of view, I thought it would be easier but it wasn't! As Spring Break is over and I have to go to school again, I think my future stories will be updated at least every week, I have a lot of ideas for new fanfics and I don't know which idea use first. Well! See you soon!**


End file.
